Arthur The Cursebeard
Arthur, the Cursebeard, is the only known Supercurse user to have ever lived and is the captain of the One-Shot Pirates. Overview It is speculated that Arthur is around 1800 years old, ever since he fought and killed Prometheus. Arthur is one of the most powerful men in the world, and the captain of the most dangerous pirate clan, the One-Shot Pirates. After pillaging the Borealis and taking over Alalea, he is now also known as the richest man alive. He and his Pirate Clan rule and protect the majority of the islands in the Third Sea. Although old and basically retired, the player soon finds out that he and his commanders have stepped out of retirement and are travelling to the Seventh Sea to confront and defeat the Dark Wizard. Past Not much is known about Cursebeard's past except for the fact that he used to be extremely evil, and killed people for the tiniest amounts of Aurem they had. He did get power, while Prometheus did not. The process continued until Arthur ended up being more powerful than Prometheus himself. With that in mind, Arthur threatens to kill Prometheus if he doesn't create Sea Curses as he knew Prometheus was hiding the true potential of Magic. Prometheus gave in and unwillingly created the Sea Curses, 4 of them supposedly saved for Cursebeard. Eventually, after absorbing his four Curses, which were the Blaze, Ice, Tide and Energy Curses, he kills Prometheus. Relations Theos, The War Phoenix Arthur has unspoken respect for Theos for what he had accomplished with only Augmented Magic and neither sides would want to attack each other. Trigno, The Volcano Trigno used to be a crew member of the One Shot Pirates, before the clan became extremely rich and powerful. They were searching for Sea Curses, as Cursebeard was a collector. Trigno attempted to obtain a Sea Curse for himself, but was thrown overboard when it seemed he had failed. Left to rot on a wilderness island called Sand Dune island, it turns out he successfully obtained the Curse, and managed to form an obsidian path on the water to travel. He then lived a few years in solitude before commanding his own ship, the Rumbling Caldera, with very powerful crew members, and Romulus serving as his vice captain. Associated Quests Requesting Help * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix * Objective: Talk to Arthur, the Cursebeard, who rests in the castle keep of Alalea. * Rewards: 1500 Experience Points, 2000 Lamina Music Trivia *Cursebeard is the only known Supercurse user to have ever lived. **Due to the nature of Sea Curses in relation to the ocean, and his status as a Supercurse user, should Cursebeard's body be more than half submerged in the ocean, he will violently explode. *Cursebeard is older than Theos; who had recently became 879. *Originally, Cursebeard's theme was set to be "Two Steps From Hell - Invincible" *Cursebeard is seemingly inspired by two characters from the One Piece anime and manga series and could in a way be seen as a fusion between the two characters. **Whitebeard was titled the strongest man in the world and the captain of the largest pirate crew, which was also divided into divisions before his death. **Blackbeard is known for being the only known person to use more than one Devil Fruit; the inspiration for Curses. *Arthur, the Cursebeard, Captain Ulysses, Kraken, Ravager of the Seas and Verdies are one of the last few Vastus descendants alive, an extinct race of giants who were killed by Theos' and Durza's combined attack. Category:Sea Curse